La Vouivre de Vesontio
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Pour avoir roulé sous la table en compagnie de Crowley, démon de son état, Aziraphale a plein de problèmes avec la hiérarchie céleste. L'Archange Michel est chargé de le réformer, reste à savoir lequel des deux nous devons plaindre?Ecrit pour 6variations


Titre : La vouivre de Vesontio

Fandom : Good omens

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit appartient à Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman

Genre : Humour/général

Rating : PG

Thème : S'en mordre les doigts.

Ecrit pour la comm' LG 6 variations

* * *

**La vouivre de Vesontio**

_Gaule, aux alentours du milieu du premier siècle._

-« Mais enfin, Raphaël, c'était un tout petit accord de rien du tout !

-Aziraphale, arrête immédiatement de protester et grimpe sur ce cheval ! J'ai promis de ne pas reporter ton impardonnable acte de fraternisation avec l'ennemi mais en échange tu vas me reprendre les bases de la lutte contre les Enfers. Et tu devrais être très reconnaissant à Michel de te consacrer du temps. Je suis sûr qu'en moins de deux tu feras un saint sauroctone épatant ! Voilà. Est-ce que ton élève n'a pas fière allure, Michel ?

-Ce serait mieux s'il ne tournait pas le dos à la tête du cheval. Non ! Pas ici ton pied !

-Outch ! Le cheval m'a mordu !

-Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas gagné. Tu es sûr que tu ne peux lui trouver rien d'autre pour se racheter ? En plus, un ange qui essaye de prendre une mission de saint ça va faire jaser. Si on commence à leur saboter leur boulot alors qu'ils viennent juste de s'y mettre.

-Les séraphins ont menacé de rejoindre l'autre camp s'il restait une minute de plus dans leurs rangs. Apparemment il a plusieurs millénaires de retard en matière de cantiques. »

L'Archange Michel soupira. Il n'avait jamais su dire non à Raphaël. Il avait cependant la suspicion qu'il aurait mieux fait de se froisser une aile que d'accepter de se charger d'Aziraphale.

Celui-ci avait été surpris par l'Archange, ivre mort dans une taverne romaine en compagnie d'un démon mineur **(1)** qui lui aussi avait roulé sous la table. Saint Raphaël venait de faire sortir Saint Pierre de sa geôle pour qu'il continue sa mission de prédication, et il avait moyennement apprécié de voir que pendant ce temps là, d'autres se donnaient du bon temps avec l'ennemi.

Aziraphale s'en mordait méchamment les doigts.

Raphaël était plutôt occupé en ce moment, alors, plutôt que de rapporter son comportement il avait demandé un service au Prince de la Milice des Anges.

Saint Michel n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on avait envie de contrarier. Cela devait tenir à la grande épée qu'il portait au côté. Et quand on avait assisté à la Chute, comme Aziraphale, on ne risquait pas d'oublier la raclée monumentale que l'Archange avait donnée à Satan et qu'il réitérerait à la fin des temps.

Contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, notre Principauté préférée était prête à tout tenter pour combattre les dragons aux côtés de son illustre mentor. Mais pour cela, il allait falloir qu'il arrive à tenir sur ce cheval, saperlipopette !

_De multiples chutes plus tard_, _nous retrouvons Aziraphale, sa bonne volonté, son cheval et le chef des Armées Célestes dans une petite combe au Nord-Est de la Gaule. Le patelin le plus proche, une citée du nom de Vesontio, voit ses enfants décimés par une vouivre. La ville en question est construite sur une colline cernée au trois quart par une boucle de la rivière, ce qui est stratégiquement intéressant, d'ailleurs César a parlé d'elle dans la Guerre des Gaule, mais pas terrible quand on est confronté à un démon semi aquatique. _

-« Très bien, est-ce que tu as compris le principe ?

-Oui, je charge la Vouivre avec la lance, et je dois toucher le gosier pour que sa mort soit rapide.

-Parfait.

-Tu es sûr qu'on est obligé de la tuer ? Regarde ces petites écailles…

-Non ! Pour la vingtième fois, elle tente des humains avec son escarboucle et les tuent avant qu'ils puissent se repentir de leur péché d'avarice. Qu'elle aille jouer à la balle avec le Déchu. Tiens toi droit, mets ton casque, _dans l'autre sens Aziraphale enfin_, et tu…NON, _pas dans cette direction_ !! »

**Splash !!**

L'Ange, le cheval et l'équipement étaient partis faire trempette.

_Pas très longtemps plus tard, à l'entrée du Paradis. L'Archange Raphaël est en train d'enfiler des clés sur un anneau, Saint Pierre montera bientôt les rejoindre. Il lève la tête et manque de s'étrangler. Tenant le milieu entre le chien mouillé et le rat trempé, un Aziraphale couvert de substances gluantes et verdâtres est tenu à bout de bras par un Archange Michel qui a sa tête des mauvais jours. _

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

-La vouivre a essayé de le manger. » Explique Michel en tentant, sans succès, de faire tenir l'autre sur ses deux pieds. « Je crois que tu devrais à nouveau l'assigner à sa tache d'origine. Comme tueur de lézard il n'a pas vraiment les dispositions.

-Mais pour faire quoi ? Il devait exécuter une mission pour se racheter.

-Il paraît que la vue de Saint Jean a beaucoup baissé et qu'il lui faut un scribe pour l'aider à rédiger l'Apocalypse. A mon avis le stylet et le rouleau de papier, c'est encore la chose la plus dangereuse qu'on peut lui confier. **(2)**»

**(1) Oui, c'est Crowley. Non, il n'apparaîtra pas ici. Les démons n'aiment pas trop les histoires pleines d'Archanges guerriers. Depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Michel, on raconte que Satan a peur de sortir seul. **

**(2) Ceci explique pourquoi c'est toujours Crowley qui joue les chauffeurs. Rien n'empêchait Aziraphale de se procurer une voiture, quoique ce n'aurait certainement pas été une Bentley, mais le matin même de l'invention du moteur à explosion il avait trouvé Michel sur le pas de sa porte qui lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais toucher à un volant. L'Archange estimait qu'il était un peu trop tôt pour l'Apocalypse. **

Fin.


End file.
